In many situations, a complex simulation interface is useful for training. For example, pilots would like to train in a flight simulator using mission specific data. These simulators often take up a large amount of space, particularly if one simulator exists for each type of interface (e.g. each aircraft cockpit).
What is needed is a reconfigurable simulator that can faithfully replicate the look and feel (sense of touch) of a number of different interfaces. Simulating the sense of touch, or haptic, aspect of a range of interfaces is a particularly difficult task due to the sensitivity of the human tactile system. Current haptic interface technologies are unable to faithfully recreate the large range of tactile stimuli encountered when interacting with interface components such as buttons, knobs, etc. common to interfaces.